gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Fly
Pokémon Fly is a Pokémon fan game for iOS and Android. Gameplay This game is match-three game where you can only remove blocks (in this game, Grass-type Pokémon) by tapping on a group consisting of three or more blocks. Performing this action costs a turn, which is limited to a certain number depending on the level. Apart from the basic gameplay mechanic, the game comes with a twist. The main character is a Meowth who digs underground to collect Grass-type Pokémon and other things. To make paths accessible, you have to clear the dirt by removing the Grass-types above the dirt tiles. You can proceed to the next section if there's a clear path to the hole located on any of the room's sides. In later levels, however, these holes are locked and either requires you to collect keys (plain gold padlock) or clear enough Grass-type Pokémon of a certain color (colored padlock with numbers). Meowth itself has its own gauge which can be filled by clearing the Grass-types. If that gauge is full, you can ask Meowth for assistance by making it remove all present Grass-type Pokémon of the same color. Performing this action also costs a turn, however. Objectives can be either one of these three: Gaining enough score, rescuing Froakie, or collecting hidden Pokémon. These should be done before you're running out of turns. Earning score is rather basic - just clear as many Grass-types as possible to earn the desirable score. Rescuing Froakie requires you to clear the path to the Froakie. The number of required Froakie depends on the level, so sometimes you don't have to collect them all. The last one, collecting the hidden Pokémon, does not rely on clear path. All you have to do to collect those Pokémon is by clearing Grass-type Pokémon that are above the purple-colored tiles (some rocks are also purple and does the same as the tile version when cleared). Most levels involving this mission have plenty of hidden Pokémon, so once again you don't have to collect them all. However, the last two missions have a certain gimmick where you have to rescue Froakie/clear purple tiles marked by an arrow before you proceed to the next section, otherwise you'll instantly lose when you proceed through the hole. If you happen to be losing, you'll be given a chance to either quit or continue the game, with the latter costing some Psychic Gems. Meowth starts out with 5 PP when you first boot up the game, and you'll use up 1 PP every time you enter a level. If you win the level, however, that 1 PP will be refunded to you. To refill Meowth's PP, you can either wait (30 minutes per lost PP) or pay 1,800 Psychic Gems for an instant refill. Currency Psychic Gems are this game's currency. You can only earn them from either purchasing them with real money, earning them as a daily reward (if you happen to get the gems), earning enough stars from levels, completing third-party surveys, or earning them from the daily wheel of fortune. Items This lists the items in this game. *'Fling TM:' Removes a single tile of Grass-type Pokémon/rock. Costs 500 Psychic Gems to use if you happen to run out of this item. *'Fire Blast TM: '''Removes a row and a column of Grass-type Pokémon/rock depending on where you set this item. Costs 1,000 Psychic Gems to use if you happen to run out of this item. *'Explosion TM:' Removes a 3x3 area of Grass-type Pokémon/rock. Costs 1,500 Psychic Gems to use if you happen to run out of this item. *'Extra Turns:''' Gives you nine extra turns for 2,500 Psychic Gems. Only shows up when you have five turns left or lower. Pokémon list *Meowth (main character) *Oddish (blue Grass-type Pokémon (part Poison-type)) *Petilil (green Grass-type Pokémon) *Cherubi (pink Grass-type Pokémon) *Parasect (red Grass-type Pokémon (part Bug-type)) *Sunkern (yellow Grass-type Pokémon) *Froakie (rescuable) *Miltank (hidden Pokémon) *Combusken (hidden Pokémon) *Pachirisu (hidden Pokémon) In-game store This game's store only sells Psychic Gems and requires you to pay using real money. Doing this is also the only way to remove the ads (only make a purchase here for the first time). Aside from removing the ads, you'll be also given 20,000 extra Psychic Gems, 10 Fling TMs, 5 Fire Blast TMs, and 3 Explosion TMs for making a purchase the first time. *Mystery Gift (contains 8,000 Psychic Gems): $0.99 *250,000 Psychic Gems: $49.99 *100,000 Psychic Gems: $19.99 *50,000 Psychic Gems: $9.99 *10,000 Psychic Gems: $2.99 Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games